All Around Me
by Happygolucky9
Summary: Come on, Swan. You know you want me." Edward is a player. Bella is the only girl to shoot him down. Will she finally give into him? Will he change his ways for her or will they both end up heartbroken? Cliche I know but read if you want


_I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND BABY. I'M AIN'T YOUR CUTE LITTLE SEX TOY. I'M NOT Y.._

"Bells! You need to get up!" Charlie shouted from downstaris. Ugh. I rolled over and through my pillow over my head. "Bella!"

"I'm up!!!"_Sheesh._ I rolled out of bed. However, I seemingly forgot how small my bed actually was and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Good Morning, floor. How are the kids?" Yes ladies and gentleman I do in fact talk to my floor. What? I'm just being polite. I mean if you ran into someone every single day wouldn't it be rude to just ignore them? I stopped my thoughts short and got up and headed to the bathroom. Another day of hell- I mean school. I looked at the mirror and sighed. I wasn't ugly, but I wasn't pretty. I had wavy, messy brown hair that I've had guys describe to me as "sex hair." I had big brown eyes, pales skin, and was grossly skinny. Despite all this the male population seem to find me "hot" with two t's as Mike Newton said. This just further proves my theory that something is in the water of Forks. Oh my! How rude of me! Let me introduce myself. I'm Bella Swan. I moved here 2 years ago when my mom went to rehab. Let's just say that she had a wild side and well I sort of inherited after her. Charlie eventually gave up and said it was a phase. Me i'm not so sure, but what can I say? I like to have fun. I threw on my favorite black t-shirt that said on the front "Life Sucks" and on the back "Build a Bridge and get over It." I pulled on my ratty jeans and black converses, grabbed my keys and jacket, and headed out to school.

I pulled my truck into the lot and immediately groaned. Who did i see making out against a certain silver Volvo? None other then Edward Cullen and Tanya Denali. He has so many women after him that he has a schedule. On Monday mornings from First period goes to Tanya . Second it's Lauren Mallory. Third is reserved is Jessica Stanley. Fourht is lunch in which he spends 5 minutes pining after me until he gives up and goes after the first person to feel sorry for his loss. *rolls eyes* After lunch is Biology and he's back to me and lastly 6th period is Tanya Denali again. And God knows what happens when he takes her home. The rest of the week continues like this with him switching to a group of girls and entire day. It's sickening really. I get out of my truck and keep my head down hoping to be able to get to class in peace. But of course the God's have it out for me. I feel a strong arm around my waist that none other belongs to Edward Cullen.

"What do you want Cullen?" I said without looking at him. I wouldn't give him the benefit of looking into my "chocolatly eyes that you could just drown in" as he describes them.

"What can't a friend walk his extremely pretty friend to class?" He asked. I didn't even need to look at him to know he was giving me that stupid puppy pout.

"Yes a friend can, but you're not a friend. So what do you want?"He was already irritating me and school hadn't even started yet.

"A kiss." I could just hear that cocky smirk on his face.

"Not gonna happen."

"Aw. Why not Bella?" There he goes with pout again.

"You know why." Seriously? Does this guy not get it? I just want to leave Forks relatively sane, move far far away, and never see his face again.

He sighed. "Yes I know why, but I had a good feeling that today would be different." Back to the cocky smirk.

"What? That I wouldn't kick you in the balls and instead beg you to let me touch them?" I said acidly.

"You know you won't have to beg long ." I turned around to punch him, but instead a different idea popped into my head. I grinned wickidly on the inside.

"You know what Cullen? I think you're right. I think today is a different day.I think I might just give in" I gave him my most seductive smile while gagging on the inside.

He gulped. "Really?" His voice cracked and now it was my turn to smirk.

I put my hand on his chest and slammed him into the near by locker. He smirked. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes yet again. I pulled his collar down so I could have better acces. I grazed my teeth lightly on his hear. He moaned and I held back a laugh. My body was firmly pushed against his."Really. I'm tired of resisting you, Edward. I want you. Now." I pulled back to look at Edward. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. This was just too easy.

"Janitor's Closet during lunch period." He panted. Janitor's Closet? Was he serious? Did he normally take girls in there? Gross. And they went in there willingly? Remind me to only drink bottled water from now on. I was fixing to push him away now but another planned formed in my mind.

"Janitor's Closet." I purred in his ear. I backed away. He opened his eyes and I noticed they were darker then before. I backed away slowly and winked at him before turning around and heading to class. The first part of the day was soo boring. The teachers and I got into our usual fights about my "discipline problem." I have detention after school of an entire week. Go figure. The lunch bell was going to ring soon. I tracked down the janitor. He was mopping the floor while listening to his mp3 player. I saw the trash can and saw that the keys were hanging off the handle. I silently approached and pried them off. I knew exactly which keys to use. I took the keys and headed to the Janitor's closet. The janitor usually kept the door unlocked till the end of the day. I opened the door and wasn't suprised to see Edward there waiting. Poor boy. Never know what hit him.

"Take your clothes off." I barked. He was out of them before I could blink. What a horn dog.

"Alright now close those pretty eyes of yours." I said smirking. He obliged, but not before winking at me. I swallowed back my vomit.

"Now I'm just going to make sure the coast is clear." I kissed him on the cheek so he wouldn't be suspiscious. I grabbed his clothes and looked back at him before opening the door. He was smiling so much I thought his face would break, and his Eddie Jr. was standing tall and proud. Holding back my snicker, I closed the door and locked it before going into a fit of giggles. Now it was only a matter of time. _5, 4, 3, 2,_

_and_ "Swan!" I stood there clutching my sides while Edward banged on the door. After gathering myself enough to speak I went close to the door so he could hear me.

"Have a nice lunch, Cullen!" before walking down the hall, throwing his clothes in the trash, and listening to Edward beating the door.

_Today's been a great day_, I thought smiling.


End file.
